familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tile Hill
Tile Hill is a suburb in the west of Coventry, West Midlands, England. It is mostly residential and partly industrial, with some common land and wooded areas. Tile Hill railway station is located on the West Coast Mainline which links Coventry with London and Birmingham, and is situated at the south-western border with Canley and Solihull. Geography Tile Hill is seated in the ancient Forest of Arden, and some remnants of the forest remain between the built up areas. Tile Hill Lane is flanked by Plants Hill Wood to the south and Pig Wood to the north. Tile Hill Lane approximately divides the suburb into a northern and a southern section. Tile Hill has three main neighbourhoods: *Tile Hill North which primarily consists of postwar state housing, extends to Broad Lane in the north, beyond Banner Lane to the west, and to Tile Hill Lane in the south. *Tile Hill South which comprises mainly private residences extends from Tile Hill Lane in the north, to the railway line in the south. *Tile Hill Village which is more prosperous provides the main gateway into Coventry and out towards Burton Green and Solihull Borough, at the city's western extremity. Tanyard Farm built in the 1980s is an extension of Tile Hill Village to the West of Banner Lane. Education There are two secondary schools in Tile Hill: Woodlands School, a boys' comprehensive school and sports college, and Tile Hill Wood School, a girls' comprehensive school and Language college. All of the other secondary schools in Coventry are coeducational. Primary and junior schools in Tile Hill include Our Lady of the Assumption Catholic Junior School, Leigh Church of England Junior School, Limbrick Wood Primary School, and Templars Junior School. Hereward College is a further education college for students with disabilities of various kinds. City College (formerly called Tile Hill College), was adjacent to Hereward College, but has now been demolished and has been relocated to a new purpose-built campus in Swanswell near to Coventry city centre. Local landmarks Some of the notable landmarks in the Tile Hill area include: *Site of the former Massey Ferguson/AGCO factory and offices. Except for the 16-storey tower block and the Massey Ferguson social club, the former factory buildings have been demolished to make way for a mixed use development with housing and a science and technology park containing small industrial units.Planning application brief *The new Tile Hill Library, One Stop Shop and Neighbourhood Management Centre opened by The Deputy Lord Mayor of Coventry Councillor Jack Harrison MBE JP with the cutting of a ceremonial cake on Friday 23 May 2008. *Pig Wood. *Limbrick Wood. *Plants Hill Wood. *Tile Hill Wood and nature reserve. *Maxims Casino. *"The Ponderosa", the local name of a small park, named after the ranch on the Bonanza TV series being broadcast at the time the park was made. *The "Banana" flats on Jardine Crescent. *Our Lady of the Assumption Roman Catholic Church. *St.Oswalds Anglican Church. *Tile Hill Social Club. *Standard Triumph Social Club. *Wing Wahs Chinese restaurant. *The Newlands public house. *The Bell Inn. *The Black Prince. *Jardine Crescent shopping precinct. Notable residents The artist, George Shaw, moved into Tile Hill in 1968 with his family. The estate in Tile Hill his family moved to was built after the war, as part of the nationwide programme to create a modern future. The estate is open-plan, cut across by long paths and roads, and edged with woods, a remnant of what was once the Forest of Arden. George used this suburban environment as the inspiration to paint highly detailed, almost photo-realistic, works using the novel medium of Humbrol Model Paint. Notable events Tile Hill was a scene of carnage on 19 December 1988 when the local branch of Midland Bank was raided by two armed robbers. When police responded and pursued the raiders, one of them shot dead 29-year-old officer Gavin Carlton and wounded his colleague Leonard Jakeman as the pursuit reached Torrington Avenue. The gunman, 22-year-old David Fisher, then broke into a house in nearby Earlsdon where he was surrounded by armed officers before shooting himself dead. Roads named after people *Jardine Crescent is named after Dan Jardine, site foreman during the construction of the Tile Hill estate. *Dormer Harris Avenue is named after Mary Dormer Harris (1867–1936) the local historian. *Robert Cramb Road named after the Lord Mayor of Coventry in 1947. *James Green Road, named after the engineer responsible for surveying the route of the Bude Canal. Photographs Image:Maxims Casino -Coventry -29j08.jpg|Maxims Casino (June 2008) Image:AGCO Coventry 18o06.jpg|Massey Ferguson/AGCO tower Image:Gravel_Hill.jpeg|Autumn in Gravel Hill Image:Tile hill shops 26a07.JPG|The distinctive St. Oswalds church tower on Jardine Crescent Image:Edge_of_Plants_ Hill_ Wood.JPG|Southern edge of Plants Hill Wood Image:Jardine cresent 26a07.JPG|The "Banana" flats on Jardine Crescent Image:City College - Tile Hill Centre 1m08.JPG|The former Tile Hill Centre of City College (now demolished) References External links *Tile Hill Kid http://gone-butnotforgotten.org.uk/tilehillkid/ *http://twitter.com/#!/tilehillkid *http://www.gone-butnotforgotten.org.uk/tilehillkid/ Contributors Hartleyfamilyorguk Category:Suburbs of Coventry